<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exam Season by petrichor_cookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030889">Exam Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_cookies/pseuds/petrichor_cookies'>petrichor_cookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Bilingual Character(s), Chaos, Chaotic Good, Children, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Mess Hirai Momo, It's really just 'demonic', Mild Language, Side Quests, insulting a Child (a Bit), lots of side plot, oblivious!Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_cookies/pseuds/petrichor_cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re ignoring me.” “Yeah.” “Why?” “I don’t have time to fall in love.”</p><p>Or: Momo met Tzuyu under very unfortunate circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(eventually), Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exam Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i am indeed trying to do something with more than 1 chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momo met Tzuyu under very unfortunate circumstances.</p><p><br/>
Sana had found a little boy strolling in the stone hallway just outside the lecture rooms for history when she was on the way to her seminar on <em>Alpine Culture in 1979 And The Effects On The Cold War</em>. Since her best friend would never miss class, and especially not one on some ice on a high rock, Momo was effectively stuck watching over a bratty six-year-old.</p><p>The plan had been to just take him to the dean’s office, easy and nice.</p><p>Of course, that plan didn’t quite work out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For someone with legs so short he sure was fast, Momo thought as she chased him around yet another corner. This one would be the last one. After only what felt like hours of high-intensity cardio, Momo’s tired college student brain had finally managed to trick the boy (Taehyung, he’d said somewhere between trying to steal the frogs from bio and running over Son Chaeyoung) into stopping right in front of the Dean’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung, smug little shit that he was, wasn’t even all that much out of breath. Granted, he also didn’t have to walk twice the amount to clean up behind himself and apologize very, very politely. At least Momo had already completed her daily workout, and before 11in the morning at that.</p><p>Coach Sunmi would be proud, if that was an emotion she was capable of.</p><p> </p><p>And really, it wasn’t like Momo hated children. Taehyung was even a little charming, if one considered an unreasonable amount of sass and slightly destructive tendencies charming.</p><p>But she was very much going to miss her next class and Taehyung had already said some disturbing (“Circumcise me, captain!”) and also some disturbingly profound (“You don’t have to be afraid of things you don’t know about!”) things.</p><p> </p><p>He was currently attempting to shove his face into the wall hard enough o break his nose, for <em>cool points</em>, whatever that meant. So when two girls Momo had never seen before entered the hallway, they were greeted with the glorious sight of her trying to restrain a six-year-old’s head with one hand while attempting to call Jihyo for <em>some freaking help, please</em> with the other hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung promptly stopped channelling his self-hatred or whatever and put on his Mr-Can’t-Do-No-Wrong façade. There was an angelic smile and puppy eyes and everything.</p><p>Momo kind of got the impulse to put on a good impression though. The first thing she noticed was how freakishly tall they both were, but then her second thought was that they were both unfairly pretty. Especially the slightly taller one, like holy <em>shit</em>. She was so dumbfounded that for a second her brain reverted back to Japanese. Usually that only happened with maths.</p><p> </p><p>Then Momo realized she was staring and immediately averted her eyes. That didn’t stop her from physically feeling the burn of two raised eyebrows on her back. It was probably just the tiny kid now just sort of standing next to her. They were all silent for what was either three seconds or half of Momo’s lifespan, until finally the Dean opened the door to her office.</p><p> </p><p>Bae Joohyun had the kind of presence only people who had seen too much dumb shit in life could have. In a way, she reminded Momo of Jihyo, if Jihyo had a resting bitch face and less tolerance of penises in general. Thankfully, she was very adamant about removing Taehyung from campus as soon as possible. She made a few phone calls, stared at Momo in a way that indicated she was blaming her for the grey hair she didn’t have and asked her to wait outside with the boy for a few more minutes.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Momo wound up sitting next to the slightly more terrifying one, while waiting for the other girl to finish her talk with the Dean. She was trying to stare at the girl with the short hair subtly, but was probably failing blatantly, since Momo was still very much watching over Taehyung. Also, Nayeon liked to tell her she had all the subtlety of a football to the head. Or something.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Momo felt like she had seen her around. She got distracted halfway through trying to comb through her long-term memory (by Taehyung, who tried to “water” the rubber tree in the corner), but eventually her staring must have freaked the girl out enough to just confront Momo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi”, she said and threw Momo a smile that wouldn’t have looked out of place on a 50's movie star and conveniently also competed with her leather jacket for <em>Most Blinding Thing Ever</em>.<br/>
It <em>was</em> a very shiny jacket. “I’m Yoo Jeongyeon. So, what have you been sent here for?”</p><p>And really, it wasn’t like Momo made a hobby of slightly falling for every girl she met, Jeongyeon just happened to be very charming. And confident. And her friend was unrealistically pretty, so Momo really couldn’t be blamed for her fluttering heart.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed in a way that was almost painful.</p><p>“Uh… I’m actually just here to deliver this tiny person?” Immediately she regretted opening her mouth at all. Tiny person? What a stupid thing to say. And anyway, did her pronunciation sound off? Her accent always got a little stronger when she was nervous. Momo nodded at her own statement in a way that felt awkward to it without having seen it and considered facepalming in front of this unbearably cool girl.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiled a little. Then Momo realized that she should probably seem interested and ask Jeongyeon what she was here for. So she asked, and then realized than it had been a few seconds of tentative silence already. Huh. That was awkward.</p><p>“Oh, you know”, Jeongyeon said. “I stabbed some jerk. Don’t worry, it wasn’t like with a knife or anything, I only pierced his foot.” Momo has more questions before. Like, on accident? “Absolutely not”, Jeongyeon answered and then failed to elaborate.</p><p> </p><p>And while she already was unreasonably fond of this weird, tall girl, Momo did get a little concerned. Was the other girl here for bloodshed too? Was there a gang of murderers at college Momo hadn’t noticed yet? “Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon seemed to suppress a smile. “No, don’t worry, she’s harmless. As far as I know, she’s only here to be exempted to be Romeo or something.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Momo nodded like she had fully understood all of that (which she hadn’t) and shifted on her little plastic chair. Taehyung had finally calmed down and she had high hopes he might finally just go to sleep. Of course, just when his lashes started touching his chubby demonic little cheek, a man came running around the corner, huffing, and almost crashed into the rubber tree Momo had just saved from a certain death.</p><p> </p><p>He was freakishly tall. Momo had met enough tall people for today. She might have to look at Son Chaeyoung later this afternoon, just to feel a little better. She was too caught up in being annoyed to really listen to what the man was saying. He was also rambling, and Momo wouldn’t judge, because she did the same thing, but it made it hard to catch anything.</p><p>Dean Bae seemed okay with him taking Taehyung though, so she just decided she wasn’t handing a human being over to a kidnapper or something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time she could finally leave, she had summoned her very last energy to smile at Leather-Jacket-Yoo-Jeongyeon, missed two hours of Physics, Maths <em>(crap)</em> and also Tzuyu’s exit. But still, the name wouldn’t quite leave her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there will be chaos in this i think<br/>also i just recently learned that that's something serbian people will say in any situation (or 'haos' i guess)<br/>like?? it doesn't really have a meaning but it's always appropraite<br/>'my cactus passed away yesterday' - (c)haos is an acceptable answer<br/>god i love languages</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>